


my words are tied

by freckleder



Series: Oiyama Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi had noticed all of the pictures on the wall in Oikawa’s room and it got him thinking that not a single picture of them together existed, so Tadashi had made it his goal to ask Oikawa to take a picture with him. He felt stupid, feeling this nervous about something so small but he couldn’t help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my words are tied

**Author's Note:**

> Oiyama week, Day 6 - ~~Crossover~~ / Selfie
> 
> This could be a prequel to my works from Oiyama Day 1,4 and 5 but it can be treated as a separate future fic, the choice is yours.

Tadashi had been going out with Oikawa for two months, and although things came together pretty quickly he was still nervous about the smallest things. One time he had overslept and Oikawa had waited for over half an hour for him. He hadn’t been mad but Tadashi had felt so bad, he kept apologizing for almost a week.

He still remembered how perplexed he was when Oikawa had approached him for the first time. Sometimes he wished he’d have a bit more confidence too. Tadashi had noticed all of the pictures on the wall in Oikawa’s room and it got him thinking that not a single picture of them together existed, so Tadashi had made it his goal to ask Oikawa to take a picture with him. He felt stupid, feeling this nervous about something so small but he couldn’t help it.

\--

It was a beautiful day outside, so they had decided to go for a walk. It wasn’t often that they both had some time to spare and Tadashi was still unfamiliar with the area around Oikawa’s place, so he led him to the local park. Since it was a sunny day it was fairly lively, kids running around or making their first wobbly attempts at driving a bicycle, couples having a picnic in the grass and dogs chasing toys thrown by their owners. It was a shame they didn’t bring a blanket with them so they could lie down and enjoy the sun a bit as well.

“Yama-chan, we should come here again and have a picnic sometime”, Oikawa suggested. “By the way, can you hold this for me real quick?”

Tadashi shrugged and stretched his hand out, only to find Oikawa putting his hand in it and intertwining them. He gave him a sly grin when he saw Tadashi’s expression, which pretty much translated to “You did not just”.

They followed the gravel path until they reached a little pond, with ducks and swans swimming in it.

“Over there is a bench, we could sit down for a bit”, Tadashi suggested.

They sat down, observing the ducks and watching the clouds reflect in the water of the pond. Tadashi even went as far as to lean his head against Oikawa’s shoulder, by which he responded with wrapping one arm around Tadashi’s waist.

“I wish we could’ve brought some bread for the ducks”, Tadashi mumbled, trying to draw Oikawa’s attention to anything but his very red face.

“That’s a bad idea. That would attract the swans as well and they are evil.” Oikawa shuddered. “When I was a kid they ripped the bag of bread crumps out of my hands and then chased me all the way back to the gravel path.”

Tadashi laughed. “You’re exaggerating, I’m sure they aren’t that bad. Look how peaceful they are drifting on the water.”

“Yeah, for now. And then they catch you off guard and take away everything that you have with you.”

Tadashi had thought about it for a while now, but he wanted to ask Oikawa today if they could take a picture together. There was a really beautiful tree in full bloom on their way back, and he knew he was being cheesy, but he thought that it would be nice if they took a picture in front of that tree. It had been on his mind the entire time and today he would finally ask. The worst thing that could happen was Oikawa thinking that it was a stupid idea. That’s it. He could deal with that.

Even though Tadashi said that it was no big deal he had to wipe his damp hands against his trousers twice, constantly going over the question in his mind when they were walking home. He could see them approach the tree and he held his breath. He had to ask now or he’d miss his chance. They were right next to it. If he didn’t ask now they’d walk past it.

“Eh...Oikawa, wait a second”, he said quickly.

Oikawa gave him a questioning look.

“Well, this tree is really pretty so I thought...” He trailed off, hoping that Oikawa already knew what he was referring to.

“Oh, you want to take a picture of it? Sure, take your time.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant...Let me just get a nice shot real quick.”

He was an idiot. He should’ve corrected Oikawa but he had felt too awkward. Now he had a picture of a tree which was beautiful but still not what he wanted. Next time, he’d definitely ask next time.

\--

Tadashi’s bag felt heavier than usual. A few days had passed and he was on his way to Oikawa’s house. They had both agreed that studying together was a lot more pleasant than sitting in a room all by themselves and it gave them a chance to spend a little more time with each other. The thought of them taking a picture together was still lingering in Tadashi’s mind. He’d gather his courage and ask Oikawa today.

When they were sitting at the table, the clock ticking in the background and only the scribbling of pens audible, it was suddenly a lot harder to speak up. He felt like he should be able to say it easily. Why was he still hesitating?

Oikawa sighed. “Yama-chan, what’s wrong?”

Tadashi looked at him with big eyes. “Nothing, everything is fine.”

“You’ve been fidgeting in your chair this whole time. In fact, you’ve been acting weird and jumpy for a few days, what’s wrong?”

Of course Oikawa had seen through him. Now asking Oikawa to take a cute couple picture was a whole other thing than admitting that he was too shy to ask him about it.

“I’m a bit nervous about the exam, but that’s all.”

“Yama-chan”, he said, this time more emphatically.

“Fine. I saw all of the pictures you had in your room and I realized that we never took any together.” There, he went and said it.

Oikawa sighed again and got up from his chair. Tadashi looked at him in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to take some pictures together, right?”

It took a moment for Tadashi to sink in, then he jumped up as well.

“Come here”, Oikawa said gently and held his hand out.

Tadashi took it and moved right next to Oikawa, who had his phone already taken out.

“Just so you know, you don’t have to feel embarrassed over every little thing. I’m not going to make fun of you or whatever you are worried about”, he said before planting a small kiss on Tadashi’s cheek. “Now let’s take some cute selfies. Smile, Tadashi.”

Even though Tadashi was hesitant at first, still feeling a bit embarrassed, they took a lot of pictures. One where they both did a peace-sign, others where they both did silly faces and Oikawa even took one snapshot of him giving Tadashi a kiss, which was immediately deleted after a struggle for the phone that Tadashi won. A day later all of them had already found their spot on Oikawa’s wall.

 


End file.
